joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:The New Organization Chapter 1: The Eggmen Assault
This is the RP I long to create! This is free join. Plot Josh & his friends have created an organization that exterminates any Equera-affiliated, called the Intelligence Technology Systems. The Equera Empire was destroyed by Josh the Hedgehog with his friends. However, they didn't know that the enemy empire have risen, with a new leader, named Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog. Will the ITS regain peace all over Mobius? Or will the Neo Equera Empire dominate the whole Mobius? Characters NOTE: To know whose character is the following, put your sig beside the character & insert it in parentheses. #Josh the Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Alice the Cat (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Jess the Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #The 4 Royal Knights (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Rey the Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Koji the Fox (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Assassin the Hedgehog (Assassin) Users #JoshTheHedgehog12, the creator & founder #Spongebob100 #Assassinhedgehog Rules #No g-modding. #Don't cuss, except the 3 common ones. #No sexual intercourse except hugging. #No embiggening. #Don't break the 4th wall. (that means, no going off topic.) #Write your posts in a novel-like way. (ex. Josh said, "Let's go everyone!") Notes #''Italic words = Thoughts #'Bold words = Emphazised #Underlined words = Visions #BTW. Josh still feels the immense energy inside him. From an invisible energy source. XD Roleplay '''Pt. 1: The Awakening Trouble (First of all, we start in a technical base, sleeping.) One day, in Thunderous Tornado Castle in Ventilus by 8:00... Josh woke up by 8:10. He yawned & said, "Oh yeah, this is a great day." He sat on his chair in the dining room. He picked up a box of cereal & a bottle of milk. Once he poured out the cereal & the milk, someone knocked at the door. Josh opened the door & saw Jack the Hedgehog at the door. "Hey, Jack." Josh said. "Hi there." Said Jack. Josh said, "Uh, did you hear in the news that I have created a new organization?" "Uh nope. Sorry" Said Jack in confusion. Josh said, while scratching his head, "Oh." Alice woke up & greeted the two. "Hi there, Jack. And to you, Sir." Alice said. "Sup Fellas?" said a Red Hedgehog with Light Blue streaks in his hair. Josh said, "Hey, Assassin. How's it goin'?" "Not badly" said Assassin. "You?" Josh said, "Just fine. I'll introduce you my new organization." "Cool." said Assassin. "Get a blindfold first, everyone." said Josh as he goes inside the shadows. As Josh blindfolded them all, except Alice, whom she is a member, he led them to an underground lab, the ITS' HQ. He removes the blindfolds & said, "Surprise." "Whoa!" said Assassin in awe. Josh said, in a cheerful voice, "Welcome to my organization. It's the Intelligence Technology Systems. I made this to make more effective weapons to defeat Equera-affiliated beings." "Are Mom and Jack members?" asked Assassin curiously. Josh smiled slightly & said, "Uh, they didn't sign up for the membership." Alice said, giggling, "To sign up, you need to put your info here, on the info paper." Assassin signed the Paper. Alice smiled & said, "Thank you for joining, Assassin. I'm as much older than your mom." Alice gave him a medal. "Thanks" He said. Alice said, while smiling sweetly, "No problem, Assassin." Assassin didn't know what to say, so he just hugged her in a friendly way. Alice smiles again. "seen the Royal Knights?" asked Assassin. Josh said, with a sigh, "They went in a mission." "I don't get it" Said Jack in confusion about the Organization. Suddendly Patricia appears causing everyone to jump in surprize by her surprize appearance & Patricia said "Hi guys, what's going on here?" Josh sees her get in, and said in awe, "Uh-huh, hi too. You look pretty right now, eh?" A mysterious cat went in, having a Lt. General badge. She said, "Hi. Oh, it's you, Jack & Patricia." She appears, wearing a white coat. "Thanks Josh" Said Patricia to Josh. "Whao! How did you know our names?" Said Jack in surprize to the Cat as he gets into his battle stance not before adding "I warn you, I've got fighting skills & I'm not afraid to use them !". The mysterious cat said, smiling, "Oh, I will not fight you, Jack. I'm Josh's 1st ranked sidekick. And, I'm not an enemy." She gets a gun from her coat. She aims at Jack & said, "Oh, I won't kill you, I'll merely going to shoot you at the leg to quiet you down." Josh said, "Stop it now. Jack, you must understand that she's my 1st ranked officer. And please, keep the gun." She said, "Yes General." She keeps the gun inside her coat. Assassin noticed his Adoptive Mother "Hey, Mom" He greeted hugging her. Category:Roleplays Category:JoshTheHedgehog12's RPs